Kid Icarus: Mythis
Kid Icarus: Mythis is a game by Toroko and a sequel to Kid Icarus: Uprising. The gameplay is somewhat similar, although the controls have been somewhat remapped for the Wii U. This is the first Kid Icarus game to be released on a home console since the original. This game was announced during a Witching Hour that revealed this game, Wasteland Warriors, and Kingdom Hearts: Denial in Oasis. Gameplay Unlike in the previous game, Kid Icarus: Uprising, you have a total of three (as of currently) playable characters: Pit, Palutena, and Phosphora. Plot Pit and Palutena go up against a new threat: Virdi's mom Gaia, who plans to collide both Earth and her new planet Mythis together in a attempt to destroy the old planet she has since long abandoned. Chapter 1: Orcos Sizes Up Skyworld Pit learns that Orcos has returned to attack Skyworld and take it over, with Hades' absence being the perfect opportunity for Orcos to try attacking and conquering Skyworld again. He attacks with the Underworld Army while Pit refreshes on flying and land combat. Orcos is the boss here, and every shot you take at him makes him bigger, leading to comments about him compensating for something. However, he doesn't seem to die and just keeps getting bigger and bigger until he straight up steps on Pit. The screen goes black. Chapter 2: The Great Orcos Pit wakes up in a ruined temple where Palutena grabs him and holds him back up. Palutena explains that Orcos has taken over Skyworld and sent the two into a "Banished Lands" that he created out of temples that he accidentally stepped on and demolished. Pit flies back and Palutena manages to create a grindrail to the Orcos domain. The boss is Tripletbellows, who guards the Orcos temple and he is Twinbellow's brother. Do not steal. Chapter 3: Orcos Faces the Thunder As Pit and Palutena enter the Orcos temple, he threatens to simply flick them away with his finger. As he does though, thunder sounds and the Lightning Chariot commanded by Phosphora comes in, electrifying him. The constant pain makes him bigger and makes him reset back to a smaller size where he decides to fly away as he shrinks. Pit, Palutena, and Phosphora chase after him in a flight sequence. They manage to corner him and the boss battle is hitting him as many times to get him down to the size of a flea so they can capture him in a jar. Chapter 4: Back to the Lunar Sanctum After the Lunar Sanctam was destroyed during the events of Uprising, it underwent a rebuilding by Arlon and Viridi. Reimagined as a prison for all the Underworld forces, it is still under construction. Pit, Palutena, and Phosphora have to get in to put Orcos in. As they quickly discover, the Lunar Sanctam is still very bugged and some of the Underworld forces have gotten free. In the flight segment, Pit, Palutena, and Phosphora head to the Lunar Sanctum and on the ground segment, they traverse the still being constructed prison and drop off Orcos' jar. They learn that one of Hedraw's heads is attacking the control center, so they go to stop him. After stopping him, they notice something coming towards Earth... Chapter 5: That Is No Reset Bomb Playable Characters There are three initial playable characters unlocked in the first three chapters (with a character being introduced in each chapter). These are Pit, Palutena, and Phosphora. Pit is the most balanced of the three, and is able to use all weapon types. Palutena is slower but more powerful and has the ability to set up grind rails. Palutena can only use Staffs, Orbiters, and Bows. Phosphora is the fastest but also the weakest, and is able to teleport. Phosphora can only use Claws, Palms, and Arms. Trivia *Like how Uprising begins with a fight against Medusa, the boss of the first game, this game begins with a fight against Orcos, the boss of the second game, Myths and Monsters. Category:Kid Icarus Games Category:Kid Icarus Series Category:Kid Icarus Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Toroko